


Storm (day 18- Migraine)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [18]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Olivia Crain gets a hug, Olivia Crain needs a hug, Several in Fact - Freeform, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: The first time she gets a migraine that summer, her vision explodes into a myriad of colours._____Whumptober 2020- day 18: Migraine
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain & Olivia Crain, Hugh Crain/Olivia Crain, Luke Crain & Olivia Crain, Olivia Crain & Shirley Crain, Olivia Crain & Steven Crain, Olivia Crain & Theodora "Theo" Crain, Olivia Crain/pain
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Storm (day 18- Migraine)

**Author's Note:**

> cw big sad :(

The first time she gets a migraine that summer, her vision explodes into a myriad of colours. 

She sees purples and greens and yellows and red, fears and excitemement and love and creativity, and they all strike her with the force of a lightning storm. There is a storm in her head, now, because her head is like an open sky and her mind is like a kite. The splitting pain in her head is the line snapping. It’s drifting away from reality, from Hugh, from everyone else. The line snaps and she drifts away into a sky that’s like a sea, dives into a a sea that’s like a sky. The sky in her mind is made of water and air. The sky in her mind is storming. She hugs Steven tight when she sees him waiting for her outside her room, maybe a bit too close for a bit too long.

The second time she gets a migraine in Hill House, there’s less colours. It’s not a full rainbow. It’s hardly half a rainbow. It’s fear and excitement and love. Shirley comes to give her a glass of water and she pecks her forehead in gratitude.

The third time she gets a migraine in Hill House, there’s only two colours left. Fear and love. She curls up in her bed, holding the ice pack to her temple, and Theo sits next to her and keeps her silent company. She doesn’t touch Theo, because Theo hates being touched, but she does give her the sweetest smile she can manage.

The fourth time she gets a migraine in Hill House, there is only one colour left. Only fear. Nothing else. Hugh holds the ice pack to one side of her head and kisses the other until she feels better, and they wake up the next morning in each other’s arms.

The last time she gets a migraine in Hill House, there are no colours. Only the empty. 

Olivia holds the twins tight, one on each shoulder, and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "poor Liv needs a break, migraine meds, and a hug from each of her kids plus Hugh" and I stand by that.   
> She didn't get a hug from everyone but I'd say she came pretty close.  
> I saw the "migraine" prompt and just... yeh that's Liv.
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
